


Kissing Billy Boyd

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-08
Updated: 2004-04-08
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom had never in his wildest dreams imagined it would be like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Billy Boyd

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

So this was what kissing Billy Boyd was like. Dom hadn’t imagined it would be so... well, mind-blowing. But everything about Billy was mind-blowing so he shouldn’t have been surprised.

Billy unlatched his mouth from Dom’s and his eyes fluttered open. Billy was looking at Dom like no one had ever looked at him before; half tender love, half raging lust.

“Dom?” he said in a low voice.

“Yeah?” Anything.

Billy licked his lips. “Can I... can I do something I’ve always wanted to do?”

Dom felt a shiver run up and down his spine. “Okay.”

Billy brought his hand up and with one light fingertip touched Dom’s nose.

“Beep.”

 

Finis


End file.
